Twisted Dreams
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: AU. Mature stuff, Lotsa fluff. A world where Shego never teamed up with Drakken, or got into the world of evil. This is the result. Insanity warnings. Seriously. Chapter 15 Up. Kigo, Roki, Ango and [now] Anon warnings apply. Ye have been warned. Complete.
1. Kindness of Strangers

This rather a strange fic idea I thought up. One of those 'What If' deals. Namely 'What if Shego never met Drakken and became evil?' You've been warned. Usual fluff, mature shtuff, and me making up words. Or at least spellings. And mature-ish type stuff ahead as usual do I ever write G-rated?.

And for the pure hell of it, I'm fudging with Shego's age a bit. Why? Because I'm sadistic like that. Or something.

-------------------

Kim Possible was the hero of the free world. Or at least that is what everyone insisted. She was also the captain of the cheerleading squad, had a genius family, and lived what most people called 'a perfect life'. It was anything but.

Sure she had great friends, and the missions had their challenges, but it always felt like there was a part of her soul that was missing. Something she should be able to have, but was being denied by the very universe.

Needless to say this led to a lot of sitting around and moping in her free time. Sometimes at home, other times where ever she was at. It really didn't matter who was there, or where she was, she just had the irresistible urge to mope.

"KP? Earth to KP? Heeeeeellllllooooo?"

"Oh…sorry Ron. Must have zoned out again."

"Geez, all you do anymore is zone out. And when you zone out you look depressed."

Kim poked at the contents of her tray in front of her that the school insisted was food, and edible. For a moment she thought the meatloaf moved, but it turned out to have the consistency of jello, and jiggled menacely at her. She tried to not make a face as she stared at it with contempt.

"KP, check this out!"

She looked up as Ron blew a bubble the size of his head. "Ron, you know gum isn't allowed in school.

Ron casually sucked the bubble back in, "It's not gum. It's government produced string cheese."

"One, that's disgusting, and two, ewwwwwwww," She kept herself from shuddering. Needless to say she really didn't approve of school food.

The rest of the day on the other hand was filled with a lack of excitement. The tedious nature and monotony of it all threatened to bore the red head to death. Considering how boring school was, it really wasn't a surprise that she saved the world for kicks.

Trudging home from school, as per her daily routine, by herself she sighed. She really didn't for the fake Mexican food Ron did, and actually chose to avoid the Bueno Nacho because of it.

She stopped in the park and plopped down on a bench with a sigh. She honestly wondered if life was meant to be so boring.

"Princess, I hope you don't mind but I'm taking this seat." A woman with raven colored hair slumped down next to Kim. The red head looked up with mild interest, her mild interest changing into a major one as she looked over her new bench mate. The woman was dressed in a green and black jumpsuit of sorts, and a dark green trench coat.

"Will you quit staring at me?"

"You-You called me Princess."

"Yeah, your point?"

Kim shook her head and stared up towards the clouds, "Nobody ever calls me Princess…"

The other woman sighed, "Okay, you're boring me Pumpkin, so let's just call it good here."

"Okay, the nicknames are cute, but seriously, what's with the get-up?"

The woman glared, "None of your business." She got up and staggered away from the bench. Her slow movement gave away how hungry she was, and how starved she had been.

Kim couldn't help but feel a sense of pity for the woman. Pity turned to concern as the woman slumped and collapsed on the ground.

-------------------

Shego was confused to say the least. She had been talking to a fairly cute, something that was beyond her understand why she though that, girl, and had let her temper get the best of her. Her best was that she had another black out.

She rubbed her head and looked around. The room had more pink than she personally liked, but it was alright with her. At least someone had cared enough to not leave her lying in the park.

That's when she walked in, the red head. The girl who had actually questioned her. Actually challenged her very thoughts. It had been a long time since someone had dared to do that to her. It was good to know that some people still cared enough to do that.

"Good, I was worried there. Don't worry, this is my room. Sorry about the mess."

Shego smirked, "Reminds me of my room….only a lot more pink."

"If you live near here I can walk you home."

Shego shook her head, "No where near here. And it's nowhere to go back to anyways."

"Oh."

Shego's growling stomach broke the silence. She tried to hide a blush as embarrassment kicked in.

"I'd offer to cook something for you, but I lit the microwave on fire making a TV dinner before."

Shego smirked, "I'll settle for anything that won't get me killed to make it." She crawled off the bed and half-walked, half-staggered over to Kim. Leaning on the red head she wrapped an arm around her, "To the kitchen!"

The two managed their way down the stairs without too much trouble. But finding edible contents of the refrigerator was a bit harder.

"Is this a brain?"

"Close, brain loaf, a sick little idea of my mother's."

Shego regarded the brain loaf with disgust as she browsed the fridge. Settling on a slice of old pizza she closed the refrigerator. "Thanks. Why are you doing this for me?"

Kim shrugged, "Kind of my shtick. I save the world, and help people."

Shego nodded, "Thanks Princess."

"Actually it's Kim."

"Oh…."

"Kimmicub! I'm home!"

"Kitchen, Dad!"

"Ahhh…there you are Kimmicub. Who's your new friend?'

"I'm Shego…I'm new here."

"Ahhh…good to see Kimmicub is meeting new people. Nice cat suit too." Mr. Possible waved as he walked out of the kitchen.

"That was random."

Kim shook her head, "That's my father for you. So….um….do you have somewhere you need to be? Because if not…you can spend the night here."

Shego tried to avoid gagging on the last bite of pizza. Somewhere that wasn't freezing cold to stay, not to mention the promise of a shower. "If you don't mind having me here…"

Kim grinned, "Anything's better than being stuck in the same old monotony around here."

"Saving the world is monotonous?" Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Naturally. There's only so many different kinds of villains. Not to mention only so many different plots to take over the world."

Shego leaned against the counter, "Really now? Like what?"

Kim traced a squiggle in the air with one hand, "Duff Killigan wants to turn the world into his personal golf course because he's too irritable for a normal golf course, and got himself banned world wide."

"Sounds like a dream."

"Then we have this jerk named Monty Fisk. He's trying to take over the world and become Lord of the Monkeys or some."

"A bit primal. Any others?"

"Well only one more worth mentioning, a man who calls himself Dr. Drakken. From what I've dug up he makes and sells weapons, then uses the funding to try and take over the world."

Shego nodded solemnly, "And this is monotonous?"

"Death lasers, mystic monkey powers, and exploding golf balls get tiring to deal with over and over."

Shego nodded, "I can see your point. The town I used to live in was constantly plagued by villains and mad men. One guy even held the city with a Hyper Death Bomb."

Kim's interest was perked, "Really now? What happened?"

Shego looked down, "His plan unraveled and he jumped off of the roof he was on."

Kim made a face, "Seen that happen before." She shook her head, "I got lucky it was a two story. He broke both legs, but needless to say I am a lot more careful about fighting on roof tops."

Shego nodded absent mindedly, and decided to change the subject, "I don't suppose I could borrow your shower?"

Kim smirked, "Alright, but let's find something else for you to wear shall we?"

Trying to find clothes that fit Shego wasn't easy, namely because she was taller, not to mention her waist and bust were bigger too. They settled on a t-shirt that was much to large for either of them and some pajama bottoms that were about six inches too short on the taller woman. But anything was better than wearing dirty clothing after a good shower.

Kim blushed, "You…you don't have any…um..."

"The cat suit doesn't fit if I wear underwear Kimmie."

"Ya…D…st…." Kim stammered.

"Easy princess….deep breaths. Honestly for someone who says saving the world is boring, you are very easily flustered."

Kim blushed deeper, "Sorry….I'm don't usually talk about another woman's…you know….."

"Kimmie…it's called underwear. You're allowed to say it you know."

"I'm sorry….I just…err...that is…"

"Let me guess….you're scared that you might secretly like women?"

Kim's face matched her hair, "I'm going to let you take that shower now."

Shego sighed; it was fun to tease the redhead. Too fun. She had honestly never enjoyed poking someone's buttons before in her life. It was exhilarating, exciting, and it was giving her a sense of completeness. Or maybe it was the pizza.

She turned the water one and let the heat build up before she climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good on her, as it splashed against her pale green skin. It was hard to deny she'd been needing it. Harder still to deny how good the water was making her feel. She pulled a couple of twigs out of her hair as she scrubbed her hair. The shampoo was strawberry, and it's color reminded her of the girl who was playing host to her.

She tried to force the thought from her mind, but the thought of Kim lingered. It was as if it wanted to make her get obsessed over the red head. Though she was cute.

Damn it, females and cute don't fit in the same sentence. Shego scolded herself as she tried to focus on something more important. Relaxing under the hot water was much more important than obsessing over her host.

It wasn't working and with a sad sigh she shut off the water. The foreign invaders in her mind didn't leave her though until she had managed to dry off, and get dressed.

Kim was in her room when Shego managed to get back. "Feeling better?"

Shego nodded, "Much. Thank-you. You have no idea."

Kim grinned, "I got lost in the Andes for a month after a bout with Drakken. I think I have a little idea."

_Come on Shego. You know you want too._

_Who the hell are you?_

_Your….naughty side._

_Great. Just what I need, personal demons._

_Not quite. More like your libido perking up to let you know it's bored._

_Fuck._

Shego plopped down on the bed and let herself fall over. "So what else do you do?"

"Cheerlead. Mostly to keep myself flexible."

"Crappy thing to do, but it's a good reason I suppose."

Kim sighed, "I know. I mostly do it because it pisses off Bonnie."

"Bonnie?"

"Annoying Bitch Queen of the Damned that goes to my school."

"Oooooohhh….one of those," Shego said thoughtfully.

Kim leaned back and the bed, not really paying attention to the fact that it was like she was half snuggled to the other woman.

_She's right there Shego._

_SHUT UP. I AM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON._

_That's what you think. You know you like her. You know you were thinking about what she looks like naked._

_I was not!_

_That's what you think. I'm YOUR libido Shego, and I was thinking it, which means you were too._

_I am not a lesbian!_

_Didn't say you were. Though you obviously have an interest in HER._

"Something wrong?"

"No Princess."

"Then why are you scowling?"

"Why is your face hovering over mine?"

Kim smirked, "Why are we whispering?"

"Okay, so we're both nuts."

Kim slid off of Shego, and lay next to her, "Perhaps. But then again I can't speak for you seeing as I don't know you."

"Pumpkin, I'm as crazy as you if not worse."

"We seriously need to talk about these nicknames."

"But Kimmie, I love the nicknames."

"Alright, they're cute. But you didn't even know me when you started to use them."

"Easiest away to keep people from knowing me."

"Doesn't work on me though."

Shego smirked, "I noticed."

Kim blushed, "So…how…um….how are we arranging to sleep tonight? One takes the bed and the other the floor? One on the couch and the other one the bed?"

"Better idea. We both take the bed." Shego wanted to slap herself for saying it. She did not just suggest sharing a bed with another woman. A cute woman, but another woman regardless.

"Sounds like a plan then." Kim made a silent wish that Shego wouldn't notice the Pandaroo toy that she slept with.

_Bad libido!_

_Don't blame me; that was –your- idea to share the same bed._

Inside herself Shego groaned. It was bad enough she was lusting, but it was worse that she lusting after another woman. She was glad there someone in the world who actually gave a damn, but her libido was a curse that growing because of it.

"Kimmie….?"

"Yes Shego?"

"Libidos suck."

Kim snickered, "You're making no sense you know that?"

"Damn skippy. Mysterious is the best way to be."

"In your case it's more like a bit lacking on the mysterious, and packing heavily on the senseless."

Shego poked her hostess, "Says you Little Miss Bored."

Kim brought her face over Shego's, "Oh, I'm not bored anymore."

Their lips met. Shego's heart was racing. She couldn't read the other girl, and this shocked her to no end. But it was good. It was magic…It was something she had been needing.

Kim was mentally scolding herself for her stupidity. She was kissing a stranger. A cute stranger though. A stranger that looked like she needed some love. Besides, she could do anything, which included love a person she barely knew.

-------------------

Cheesy chapter ending, but hey, this part is just beginning! You can scold me all you want though. I won't blame you a bit.


	2. The Little Things

Wow…I'm a tease now? XD

------------------

Something wasn't right. It was nagging her at the back of her mind. She opened her eyes, and the light slowly filtered through her sleep laden eyes. There was a lot of red in her line of sight this morning. Which was a lot more than she was expecting.

Something shifted and nuzzled against her. Her mind was a little foggy, but she was remembering something.

It was her voice saying something silly. Or was it stupid? _"Better idea. We both take the bed."_ She scoffed at herself. She was an idiot.

"Pumpkin……."

"Mmmmmmff?"

"I need my arm back."

The red head rolled a bit and freed the trapped appendage. Shego was thankful for the fact that they had both gone into shock over Kim's little…outburst. They had decided sleep would be safer than talking, namely to keep hormones and pheromones from kicking in. Didn't stop them from ending up in each other's arms in their sleep though.

Shego trudged down the stairs, and made a turn to the kitchen. Coffee was needed, badly. She was a little young for it as far as most people figured, but it was something she was almost addicted to. Almost.

"You're Kim's new friend aren't you?"

It was an older woman in a dark green robe.

"Ummm….I guess I am…."

"Shego is an interesting name…." she sipped her cup like she knew something that Shego didn't.

"It's a nickname….One I've had for so long I forget to tell people my real name."

"Woman of mystery then." The woman smirked.

Shego was confused, "Umm…You're Kimmie's mother aren't you?"

The woman nodded with a raised eyebrow over the nickname, "Exactly. I take it you're not a morning person?"

Shego found a mug and poured herself a cup, making sure it was a little sweet, but only just a little, "Which is why I drink the nectar of the Gods." She raised her cup in a mock toast.

"So how long have you lived around here? This is the first time I've ever see anyone with your complexion."

Shego managed to not choke on the coffee she was drinking, "I'm new to the area. Kimmie has been very helpful in trying to become….situated."

"Just don't break her heart, got it?"

Shego went pale, and started to choke on the coffee.

"Easy…Choking isn't good for you."

"Wh---What are you talking about?"

The older woman smirked, "I saw the way you two were snuggled, just like a couple."

"Th-that was not on purpose! I was asleep when that happened!"

"Yes, but your unconscious mind tends to act on your desires."

Shego couldn't get any paler than she was at that moment, "You're starting to scare me."

"Good, means you're going to behave yourself." She put her mug in the sink and walked out of the kitchen as Kim walked in.

"Kimmie, your mother scares me."

"Odd…usually it's my father who's scaring people…namely boys."

"Great…apparently your mother does the opposite to females. Kim made a face, "No way. I don't drink that sludge." She grabbed a carton of juice from the refrigerator and poured a glass. "So what did my mother do to scare you?"

"We're not going there."

Kim caught the hint and changed the subject, "So…you mentioned Go City yesterday…what'd you do there?"

Shego smirked, "School, little work on the side."

"And the cat suit?"

"Part of work." A playful wink ended the conversation. An uncomfortable silence wafted in as they stood there, drinks in hands.

"So…you thinking about moving to Middleton, or just passing through?"

Shego nibbled on her bottom lip, "I'm not entirely sure. I need to finish High School, but I don't know if I can support living on my own. Kind of the sacrifice for having a falling out with my family…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, you didn't cause it, and you've been more help than anyone else I've met since I've left home."

"Thank-you."

"For…?" Shego finished off the mug and poured another one.

"Not freaking out last night."

Shego smirked, "Little secret princess, I wanted to do the same thing."

"Ohhhh…?"

Shego looked away with a smirk, "Yes…I wanted the same thing you did, but a bit more lustfully than innocently."

"Does…this make us lesbians?"

"Good question, honestly I'm not sure. Maybe it was just hormones; maybe we're a couple of dykes. I don't have all the answers."

Kim's backside started beeping and she pulled a blue device out of her pants line. "Talk to me Wade."

"Just wanted to see if you were up. It's been strangely quit lately, and I wanted to see if you getting bored."

Kim smirked, "Me…bored? How dare you accuse me of such a thing?"

"I take that as a no then. Alright, I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks Wade."

Kim hung up and tucked the device way. "Little gadget I nicknamed a 'Kimmunicator'. Wade made it to make it easier to contact me when I'm doing a mission."

Shego nodded, a little impressed, "Very nice Pumpkin. Any other little secrets you would like to share?"

Kim blushed, "No comment." She sipped her juice with a secretive smirk on her face. "Now if you excuse me…I need to get ready for school."

"Alright Princess, as you wish."

------------------

Shego sighed, things were getting complicated. She did not have a time or the money to settle down, especially not over an infatuation based on lust. She had decided to become a nomad for a good reason, but everything was falling apart now. The nomad idea was falling apart thanks to the lack of money, and now this.

She sighed again and leaned back against the bed, not to mention Kim's mother scared her. A lot.

She was Shego, and a simple person who probably didn't have any special abilities, or weapons scared her. She was glad she didn't know anyone in the area or else they would probably mock her for it. She chewed her lip. It was all such a mess."

"Fuck."

------------------

"KP? You okay?"

Kim nodded, "Just fine. Why?"

"Well it's fairly simple. You're way too perky today. It's scaring me."

"Shhh…you're ruining my mood."

"Hell, you're eating the jello loaf."

Kim stopped and looked at her tray, and shrugged. The meat wasn't as bad as she thought. Heck, everything seemed better. Then there was the matter of Shego.

'KP?" Ron waved a hand in front of the red head's face and she snapped to reality.

"Yes?"

"You're blushing and drooling. It's creepy-weird."

Kim's face turned scarlet. She was lusting after another woman. "Oh, God, ohgodhgohgod…"

"KP….? Would you like to talk about something?"

"No, everything is fine!" She got up and left Ron sitting there.

"If everything is fine, why are you chanting 'oh God' like it was a mantra?"

------------------

Kim came home rather quickly, no delays today. She found Shego napping on the bed, the girl had been bored to sleep.

_God…she looks so cute like that…._

_You could just start the ball rolling…you know she wants you too….Wouldn't take much to do it…._

_Damn it, it is not the time to listen to my inner lust! Even if it has some good ideas…._

_Exactly why you should listen to me, because of those good ideas._

_No way! I…I don't want to chase her off…_

Kim slumped onto the bed. Hormones made everything too damn complicated. There just had to be a simple answer in there, somewhere.

A slight tug on her shirt got her attention. "Huh…?"

"Kimmie…you okay?"

The red head leaned back against the other woman, "Depends? Are you comfortable here…? Can you stand the thought of attraction to another female?"

Shego yawned and wrapped an arm around the other female, "Honestly right now, I don't know. To both counts. It's nothing personal, but I just don't know. I've never been big one the whole relationship thing. And well….I've never settled down since I've left home." She absentmindedly fingered some loose red hair and twirled it around a finger.

Kim smiled, "I'm pretty sure I can clear it with the 'rents for a week or so, think that's enough to consider staying around here?"

Shego looked away, her finger still actively teasing the strand of hair. "I'm really not sure. I don't know if I can…"

Kim recognized that look, the same look as Shego had whenever Go City came up, "Don't worry…I don't think your personal demons will find you here."

"If it were really that simple…" Shego sighed.

"Shego?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Would…it be okay…I mean…" Kim stopped trying to ask what she wanted and twisted her head and kissed Shego. She didn't fight it though, and was pulled into the bottomless well of the other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment, but seriously Shego, this is what I meant earlier. Deny it, or embrace it, either way I can live with it. Though I would prefer it was someone I knew better that Kim decided to be attracted too."

Shego looked like a dog caught piddling on the carpet. It hadn't been her idea. Sure she hadn't resisted, but she didn't start it.

Kim's mother didn't say anything as she walked down the stairs.

"Now I see what you mean about her being scary. She's like some kind of Doctor Ninja."

"Doctor Ninja or not, she still scares me."

"Only because she's worried….I hope…"

------------------

Author's Notes: Don't skin me alive for the oddities I insist on writing! There is a reason this whole thing is AU. Namely to keep people from lynching me. Well that's it for the night even if it is three AM here XD.


	3. Tangled Webs We Weave

Alright, let's get this party started, eh?

And I'm going to use Anne for Kim's mother's first name because it's easier to write. XD

------------------

Despite the obvious tension between herself and Anne Possible, Shego found herself sitting with the Possible family for dinner. It had been Kim's idea, and she had wanted to refuse but those green eyes had melted her resolve.

It was pasta night in the household, and everyone had their share of lasagna on their plates. Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim, as Shego had found out later, kept staring at the pale green skinned woman.

"Tweebs quit staring."

Kim's voice didn't break the invisible spell Shego seemed to be weaving with her looks. Shego was getting flustered by the extra attention and was avoiding eye contact as she tried to eat.

James Possible decided to risk the chance and broke the awkward silence, "So…Shego, where are you from?"

Shego attempted to not gag, and forced herself to swallow the food in her mouth. "Go City. It's over near the Great Lakes."

His head nodded.

"Why are …"

"…you green?"

"Tweebs!" Kim shot a death glare at her brothers.

"No it's okay Princess." Shego ignored the death glare she was receiving from Anne Possible, "Accident a few years ago."

"What kind of accident?" James couldn't help but feel his interest perked by the fact that the subject wasn't taboo.

Shego paused from taking another bite, "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." With that the bite of food disappeared into her mouth.

Kim absentmindedly rubber her toes against Shego's leg. "Would it be alright if Shego stayed here for the week?"

Anne chocked and managed to not commit seppuku on the rouge pasta. She shot a death glare at Shego again, but her look was pure innocence.

James was the one to break stand off that was occurring at the table, "I think it's a great idea Kimmicub. You haven't had a friend over in ages, plus she'll be able to adjust to living somewhere new."

Kim smiled, and pinched Shego's shin with her toes tenderly.

Shego on the other hand was blushing, she was a lot more nervous now; especially considering the level of death she would be at if looks could kill.

------------------

Shego was nervous, Anne Possible was scaring her. She had an unexplainable attraction to the woman's daughter, but she didn't act on it. The red head on the other hand had made the moves. Shego had just reacted with how she felt.

But she was getting the blame regardless. She was the one enticing Anne Possible's daughter, not the other way around. Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. She honestly didn't know herself, but she honestly didn't feel like she was in control anymore.

She curled up on the bed, her knees curled to her chest. The more she tried to control her life, the more she tried to understand what was happening the more things got out of control.

A set of arms wrapped themselves around her. "Shego…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Princess…"

There was a comfortable silence between the two, which was only broken by Kim's voice. "Shego….would it be wrong….if I think I love you?"

Shego turned pale, then red. A girl she had known for two days, a girl who was an enigma and a simple fact all rolled into one. It was strange to think that she was loved. Strange, but in a good way.

"No….It'd be perfectly right Pumpkin."

------------------

Anne Possible was fuming. She knew she should be more open minded and support her daughter, regardless who she was attracted too, but she found herself fuming at that female that was staying in her daughter's bedroom.

Maybe she was being overly protective. But irregardless of that possibility she was still Kim's mother. She should be able to have some say on who her daughter dated.

Then again her father had hated James when they had first met. His head was too much in space was the accusation. James had kept dating her though, and even got on the good side of the man.

"Maybe I should just give her a chance." Her skinned crawled at her statement, but it felt right. After all, Shego wasn't that bad of a person, and looked very apprehensive of the thought of dating another female. If nothing else, the situation could possibly resolve itself.

------------------

Kim enjoyed waking up in the mornings more so now than she had used too. Granted the sleeping arrangement with the woman was only two days old, it didn't mean it hadn't changed her mood. She found that her usual mood was just not there. There really was no explanation to it, but she felt as if she could walk on air if she tried.

Ron had noticed the mood improvement, but stopped asking about it, and mentally filed it under "Things Ron Doesn't Understand About Women" after what had happened during lunch the first day of Shego's visit to Kim's house. "All I'm saying KP is that if Hank the Snowman was in a fight with Absolute Zero the snowman would totally cream that ninja!"

Kim sighed. If it wasn't for the tutoring she promised to give Ron in math once a week she would have just left him at school. He was a good friend, and an excellent mission partner, but sometimes he could be annoying. This was one of those times.

Shego was on the couch when they two came in, dressed in a different oversized t-shirt she had borrowed from Kim, who made a mental not to take the female shopping in the near future. Ron's jaw dropped, "I…that am…err…Hi?"

Kim smirked, "Don't worry he does this whenever he meets a female he thinks is cute."

Shego snickered, "Great, I should start a harem at this rate."

"Only if I get to be the favorite," Kim's voice was playful, almost teasing. And it confused the hell out of Ron.

"Umm...can someone explain what is going on? Because I'm a little lost here."

Kim got a strange look on her face, as if she couldn't decide how to respond. Mischief twinkled in her eye though and she leaned over and kissed Shego with as much passion as she could muster. The dark haired woman's heart nearly went into shock from the surprise, but managed to recover as she pulled the red head in and made the assault of passion turn into a mutual battle of the heart and lust. It was broken slowly, and regretfully, as if it was the last kiss they would ever share.

Ron was speechless. He had never expected Kim to do something like that. "This is a joke right…? Because…you…and her…and…" The sound of his mind snapping would have been heard if it was possible as he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Rufus, being the faithful naked pink mole rat that he is, popped out of Ron's pocket and started to check on his fallen owner.

Kim smiled nervously, "Oops?"

It took a few minutes, and a hard slap, but Ron came too.

"KP…I just had the strangest dream….you were kissing some girl with green skin…but that's not possible…people don't have green skin."

"Shego does."

"She…go?"

Shego waved sheepishly from her spot on the couch.

"Oh god…" Ron passed out again.

------------------

Ron's tutoring was postponed for the day to make it easier on his mind. Math was not a strong subject for him, and to assault his perception of reality with news like she had would only have made the cheerleader pound her head on the kitchen table in frustration.

But the blonde still stayed over at Kim's for a bit. It wasn't often that he just hung out at Kim's house; they usually did their hanging out during missions, at the movies, and at the mall. "So…Shego…how long have you known KP?"

Shego squirmed a little at this, "Three days…Let's just say I needed more help than I'd own up too, and she gave it to me."

"Gave…like…?"

Shego smirked, "I don't kiss and tell. You'll have to ask Kimmie for any details."

"Speaking of KP," Ron's voice had a hint of something in it…almost like pain over the sound of Shego's nickname for his best friend, "Where'd she duck off too?"

"I believe she mentioned popcorn."

Ron paled and mad dashed to the kitchen, relieved to find that it was not on fire. "KP, geez…scared me…"

"Ron, I'm microwaving popcorn, so not the drama."

"Last time you did that the kitchen exploded!"

"Because Duff Killigan hit an exploding golf ball through the window. Now relax."

Ron sighed, "Alright…but doesn't mean I have to like this….woman you were kissing."

"Sounds like a case of jealousy Princess." Shego was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen.

"I am not jealous!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "Ron…no yelling. And Shego, no picking on Ron. He has enough emotional issues; we really don't need to add to it, do we?"

Shego shrugged, "Guess not." She sauntered back towards the living room, making sure to add an extra bit of swing in her hips.

"Ron! Stop staring at her butt!"

_Perfect._ Shego couldn't help but be smug. She had intended that swing of the hips for Kim, but getting the boy into trouble was fairly worth it.

The blonde managed to survive the movie by the skin of his teeth. Between his dislike of and his hormones that rooted for Shego he was in turmoil. He couldn't like Shego! It just wasn't right! Kim had been his love interest, despite the fact that he didn't a chance with her. Now Hank the Snowman had a better chance of surviving a minute in Hell, than he did at getting Kim.

It was time to move on…something he had never thought he would have to do in his entire life. He left the house after the movie they were watching had ended. The walk home was teeming with his depression. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to tell Kim his feelings, hell he'd tried a lot of times. But it seemed she never caught on, or didn't feel the same way.

He sighed, figuring that he probably just wasn't good enough for his best friend. He pulled his little naked mole rat buddy out of his pocket and looked at him, "I guess we just don't cut it, do we?"

Rufus looked back at his owner and gave an honest shrug. He couldn't offer anything to the blonde.

"Well come on…we'll find someplace where we're more appreciated."

------------------

Author's notes: Yes, scary Anne Possible strikes again! And Ron is heart broken. What will happen? Is my creative streak drug induced despite the lack of drug intake? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Broken Mirrors

Forgot to mention for three chapters ;; Standard disclaimer stuff applies to all chapters. All characters are copyrighted to Disney unless I make them up like henchmen, random civilians and junk. Those belong to me. Just because I want to be able to claim –something- in this fan fiction.

And all relations to any fan fiction I write and ideas inside Failte200's head are purely coincidental, and creepy. XD

Alright, things start to go crazy from here! So let the madness begin!

And FIGHT! dramatic fist pump

-------------------

To say Ron was upset was like calling the Grand Canyon a crack in the ground. He was furious, heartbroken, and generally not feeling very happy or childish as he normally did.

He could hand Kim dating, he had proven that dozens of times before, but to have lose her to some woman that neither of them knew was an insult. It was as if his soul had been torn from his body and crushed in one kiss.

Rufus was lying on the bed as Ron sat at his desk thinking. He would make sure that his feelings where known…and that said feelings were returned. Even if he had to resort to the very thing he had sworn off after the Zorpox incident. He sighed, yes, it was worth breaking his own word, and turning away from his own values. It was worth anything.

He just needed a plan.

-------------------

Shego wasn't sure how it happened, but she was sure something was missing when she woke up. Then she realized that her clothes were missing. She pulled the covers tightly around her and looked around.

"You're a very sound sleeper, you know that?" It was Anne Possible. "I'm pretty sure a bomb could have gone off and you wouldn't have noticed." She held up the oversized t-shirt and the pajama bottoms that Shego had fallen asleep in.

"Why'd you take my clothes?" Shego was beyond scared now. The woman obviously had some kind of issue with her, and this was getting ridiculous.

"Easy, figured you wouldn't take off on me if I had them. And these are Kim's, not yours."

Shego blushed, "She's loaning them to me."

"I know. Now we're going to play a little game. I ask a question, you give me an answer, every time you dodge a question, I'm taking a cover. Considering there's a blanket and a sheet on there, you do the math."

Shego sighed. She didn't mind if she had to be naked, but it had to be for a good reason. Just prancing around in the buff was not on her to do list in life. "And what do I get if I cooperate?"

"You get the clothes back."

"Alright…ask away."

"Where are you really from?"

"Go City."

Anne nodded, "Alright, I'll buy that. What did you do in Go City?"

"I…I…" Shego panicked. It was not a part of her life she had wanted to share with anyone…much less the woman who gave her death glares.

The blanket disappeared. "Strike one."

"I used to help people, okay?"

The older woman cocked her head a little, "Really now? In a cat suit? Why should I believe you?"

"Think about it…you ever hear of Team Go?"

"Yes, a super hero team in Go City, right?""

"Right. Now think of my name."

Anne made the connection, it wasn't that hard once this new information was presented so openly. "But that's impossible…they said you died."

"Then I'm a frikkin' ghost."

"Alright, prove it. Prove you're who you say you are."

Shego hesitated, she didn't like being manipulated like this.

Anne reached for the sheet.

Shego's hand went up and it burst into a green flame. "Happy?"

The clothes smacked her in the face.

Anne left the room, staggering at reality's slap in the face. Shego on the other hand got dressed. She dutifully made the bed, as was the unspoken arrangement that she and Kim had.

Kim…the thought of the red head brought a way of emotions over her. She never expected to feel that way about anyone. Male or female. It just wasn't a luxury she ever expected to have.

But that one person was all it took. That act of kindness, that act of compassion, the treatment like she was a person, not some kind of freak, was all it took. The feeling of being a person had unlocked a wave of emotions inside of her. She plopped down on the bed. God life was confusing.

-------------------

Something happened Wade had never expected; his phone rang. It wasn't that it was an impossibility, it was just really not something that he had ever expected to happen. He picked up the receiver and said in a confused voice, "Hello?"

"Wade…it's Kim's mother."

"Oh…What can I do for you…Dr…Mrs.…?"

"Doctor is fine. I need you to do a little digging for me. A woman that used to be a member of a super hero team called Team Go. Her name is Shego. Find what you can and email it too me, a picture would be helpful too."

"Any particular reason?"

"Let's go with personal project, okay?"

"Alright, no problem. I'll get on it right now."

"And Wade?"

"Yes Dr. Possible?"

"Please don't tell Kim, it's a bit of a surprise…okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks." The line went dead with a soft click. Wade leaned back in his chair and tried to think. He had never gotten a phone call before in his life…and to receive one from Kim's mother was beyond strange. He shook the feeling off; he could worry about his confusion later. After all, digging up information on people was always fun, and he often cracked the Witness Protection Program for kicks. Now he could do something more productive instead. It wasn't like he had homework to worry about.

-------------------

Few things actually pissed of Kim. But Bonnie came close to being one of those very things. The girl was rich, stuck-up, and an all round ice queen. Even her friends couldn't avoid her scorn. The girl was directing her scorn at Kim this time.

"I swear Possible, you do something about your boyfriend. He's screwed up everything today at practice. And you're the team captain, which means if he can't keep up, you need to cut him."

It was rare to see Kim actually lose her temper. It was rarer still to see her actually lash out at someone. But she did this time.

There was a loud smack as Kim's palm connected with Bonnie's cheek. "One, Ron is not my boyfriend. Two, just because he's having one bad day doesn't mean I'm cutting him, if that was the case you'd be the very first person I'd cut. And finally just learn to shut the fuck up once in a while. The bitch act impresses no one, in fact it makes people hate you."

There was a complete void of silence in the gym, as if it was under a vacuum. Bonnie reach up and touched her cheek, as if she wasn't sure she had been hit. Tears were forming in her eyes, but Kim didn't see them because she had already walked off.

She was furious. Not just at Bonnie, but at herself for losing control. She should have been able to keep herself under better control. She was cool and calculating, aloof and apathetic when it came to everything.

Or she used to be, before she met Shego. Now emotions where just there. She was alive. She wasn't dead inside. She wasn't truly dead inside before she had met Shego, but the woman had opened up a new level of passion, a new level of herself that she hadn't even known was there. It was exhilarating, it was amazing, it as completely out of control.

She leaned against a row of lockers in the girl's locker room and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She wasn't used to having someone around that pulled her out her shell. Ron had done that at first, but the boy was predictable, even in his klutzy manners he wasn't surprising in anyway. He was actually fairly boring.

Sure he managed to be cute at times, and had helped, though by accident, to help her beat Drakken, among countless other villains, he really wasn't that useful. Even Monty Fiske, who had a tendency to pummel Kim in a match really wasn't that big of a deal over all, though Ron had made fights with the mad man easier, he wasn't that necessary. The one time he had actually proved truly valuable was when she was under the effects of Drakken's plan to make her disappear. Other than that he was more like a transport for Rufus than a useful sidekick on a mission.

But she let him come anyways. Boring or not he was her friend, and deserved a chance, or in his case, chances, to try and help anyway. She sighed, and tried to calm her jumbled emotions. Shego had unlocked so much of them when they had first met. Hell the woman had unlocked attraction first and foremost. She had never really had an attraction to most people. The boys she fawned over were mostly a passing moment. Even Josh Mankey, who Kim had virtually obsessed over for a year, lost his appeal after she had a date with him. Sure he was sweet, and a genius with a paintbrush, but he wasn't really what she had been looking for.

Hell none of the boys she had dated, much to her father's relief, really did it for her. There was just some kind of spark missing when she kissed them, or a feeling that should have been there when they held hands, but they just didn't do it for her.

But Shego…Shego was different. Even when she had said Princess as if she was insulting Kim, there was something there. Something that felt like it had been missing her whole life, just clicking into place.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft sobbing in the next row. Kim peeked around the corner and saw Bonnie, sobbing. She wanted to apologize…wanted to do something to take the sting back from her words, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There just wasn't something she could say that would make it alright.

She silently slipped up behind the brown haired girl and gave her a hug. It was more apologetic than friendly, or warm, but it still conveyed how she felt better than her words could.

"Kim…you….you're right…I don't need to… be a bitch…" She sniffled. "I...just lash out. My family expect me to be perfect without any exception, any excuses…and I can't…I'm human too...they just don't understand."

Kim nodded. She and Bonnie had gained a bond of trust when they had ended up stuck to each other due to a mishap on Drakken's part. The scientist had screwed up, and Kim had managed to defeat him despite the other woman and her being Siamese Twins. In public they were just as fierce as rivals, but occasionally in those rare moments in private they could be friends again.

"I know Bonnie…but you don't need to take it out on me…or anyone else…"

"I'm sorry I accused you of dating Ron."

"I'm sorry I slapped you."

The silence was comforting, as if their problems where truly over, even though they both knew the peace would fall right back apart as soon as the hug ended.

-------------------

Kim couldn't find Ron after school. It was as if after practice he had just disappeared into thin air. She was tempted to call Wade to see if he could find her missing partner, but decided not too, in case Ron just wanted to be alone.

Getting home would be best. Getting home where it was safe, away from the problems of the world for at least a little while.

She set off at a brisk walk, pacing herself to an imaginary rhythm in her mind.

-------------------

Shego and Anne Possible were sitting at the kitchen table. It was less of a heart to heart, and more of a meeting to discuss terms. At least that was Anne's view on it. Shego personally only wanted to make a sandwich, but not she was sucked into this conversation. Just another reminder of how life wasn't fair in the end.

"What do you want with my daughter?" It was blunt and cold.

Shego blushed, "I don't know what I want…I don't even know where I stand. She's making all the moves, shifting all the gears, and in control of this vessel in it's very course. I'm just a lucky passenger on the ride."

Anne raised an eyebrow at the answer, "That would have made more sense coming from drug addict. Now seriously, what do you want with my daughter?"

"To be happy…to make her happy…" She swallowed and looked at the table. "But isn't that what everyone wants to give someone in life? Isn't that what you wanted to give your husband when you met?"

"My love life isn't any of your concern. Why Kim, why did you have to sway her?"

"Okay…now you're losing me. There was no swaying of any kind involved. I was on the brink of starvation when we met, by chance in the park. I passed out thanks to my malnourishment, and she brought me here. Needless to say that sort of kindness is new to me…It was nice…and…well…she suggested I stay the night…things have been progressing on this crazy train since."

A vein made itself noticed in the older woman's forehead. "From here on out, you are allowed to stay as long as you need to get back on your feet under one condition, if I even suspect this condition is broken, you'll wish she left you in that park to starve, got it?"

Shego nodded weakly.

"Good. No hanky-panky, no affection, no flirting, no romance with my daughter at all. You should be happy I'm letting you stay at all. And that's only because I was able to confirm you really are the real Shego. But I will not tolerate you turning my daughter, got it?"

Shego felt her heart snap, "Yes ma'am."

"Good, and don't call me ma'am, I'm not that old."

-------------------

Blood was trickling down his arms again. It was time to change the bandages once more. He sighed. Even the pain he had given himself didn't compare to what _she_ had done. No...Nothing did.

Drakken was nothing compared to what he could be. He had tasted his own evil once...back when he was still a goofy little kid. Back before the harlot had interrupted his life. Yes, the harlot would pay too. He was the only one that deserved KP, not some pale green bitch woman who had shown-up out of nowhere.

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his temples. His plan wasn't nearly as majestic, or as fantastic those villains who possessed more money, or had the ability to build fantastic devices, but that's what made it perfect. It meant that it wasn't expected.

Yes...the harlot would pay, and KP would be his. And if not his...then no one else's.

-------------------

Author's Notes: Yes, those of you who got to see the cookie, it was the chapter's ending. Actually a switch for me to have a chapter ending done prior to the begging. And if anyone wants to know, yes Ron had prior been slicing his arms up. And obviously he's feeling a bit…crazed after his discovery of Kim loving another woman. Hopefully I got most question out of the way for now, but I'm sure more are going to show up.

And yes, Kim's mother is really protective about her daughter in this universe. Must be the thought of not getting grandchildren if her daughter is gay or something. I also figured that despite the fact that outwardly Bonnie and Kim are very aggressive, they could have those more friend like moments when they were alone; after all they put up with each other connected to each other's hips. Something like that changed them, and makes them understand each other better. Thus the sweet moment there. So no hating!


	5. Billy

So I start another chapter... If I got money for doing this I'd be better off then I am now for all these updates. XD

------------------

Kim was worried that night. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Shego refused to talk to her and was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed, making it impossible to cuddle with her.

She padded out of her room and into the kitchen. She wasn't sure why she was there, but it was better than getting caught sobbing in her room. She put her head on her arms and let it loose.

A gentle hand on her shoulder broke her sobs, and she looked up, tears still on her cheeks.

"What's wrong Kim…?"

Kim looked away. Things had already been uncomfortable enough as is with her mother; she didn't need things to get worse. She had noticed the tension between her mother and Shego during dinner, not to mention Shego's avoidance of both her and her mother. "Nothing mom."

"Don't lie to me. You wouldn't be down here crying if it was nothing."

"Like you care."

"I do care. I care a lot. I'm your mother for crying out loud!"

"Then why do you hate Shego so much?"

Anne bit her lip. This wasn't a subject she was ready to handle.

Kim turned, her eyes glistening fiercely in the dark, "Well Mom? What is it about her that you hate so much?"

"I…that is…" Anne's mind couldn't find a reason. There was nothing there but her selfishness. "Fuck."

Kim's eyes grew wide. In her entire life she had never heard her mother swear once.

"I…I…was caught up in myself….Not in what was best for you, but for me." The older Possible sighed and looked at the floor, "It's my fault…all my fucking fault…"

"That really doesn't matter now."

"Ron?" Both Possibles spoke at once.

"No, not Ron. Ron is dead. He died when you" a pale gauzed wrapped hand pointed from the shadows, glowing in the moonlight from the window, "decided to love a harlot."

Anne's heart skipped a beat. Kim…loved Shego? No…that couldn't be true, could it?

"Ron…what are you talking about?"

"I told you I'm not Ron!" The voice snarled as it stepped out of the shadows. What used to be Ron's mission long sleeve shirt and cargo pants, where now slashed. Blood stains were on them. White gauze showed through from under the slits. "I'm what's left of him. You can call me Billy."

He made a polite little bow as Kim let out a distressed squeak. "And you, KP, are going to come with me…and live a happy life…somewhere happy, like Canada."

Anne wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter, "Ron…I'm warning you…don't even think about it."

Ron, or Billy as he insisted on being called, backhanded the older Possible. "Shut-up. What you fail to understand it I have a knife in the back of my pant line. I can gut you in a heartbeat, and you won't even make a sound."

"I'm not letting you take her."

Billy sighed, and jabbed the vein in the woman's neck, it only took a second of pressure, and the woman dropped like a bag filled with wet sand. Kim wanted to scream, to cry, to hit him, to do something, but she couldn't convince her voice to work.

"Good-night KP."

It was as if she was frozen in fear. She was actually afraid as he loomed nearer, then the pressure against her neck was the last thing she felt as the world grew dark.

------------------

Shego woke feeling like crap. She had ignored Kim to avoid the threat of the elder Possible, and now she felt like crap because of it. Risking the wrath of the elder woman would have been better, or at least it seemed like it would have.

She slowly rolled out of the bed. The red numbers of the clock cut through the darkness and told her that it was too early for sane people to be up and moving about. She ignored the impulse to go to bed and wandered down to the kitchen. That's when she saw it.

A body on the floor.

She tiptoed up to it and looked at it, straining to make out who it was in the darkness. She felt herself unable to breathe as she recognized the face and hair cut of the older Possible woman.

Gingerly, as if drawn by an imaginary force her hand stretched out, and nudged the woman. A gentle grunt assured the raven haired observer that the woman was alive.

She nudged again, harder.

Anne groaned and opened her eyes. She didn't normally sleep on the kitchen floor, which set off alarms in her head. She tried to work through the fog, until a single thought struck home. "Where's Kim?"

"Shhh…I'm guessing that you don't sleep here, which means someone knocked you out."

Anne pushed Shego's reassuring hand away, "Billy….I mean…Ron did it…Bastard took my daughter." She tried to get up, but Shego held her in a sitting position.

"Don't get up…not good for you. Take it from someone who's made that mistake."

Anne forced her way out of the other woman's grasp and got half-way up before she collapsed onto her knees.

"I tried to warn you. Your brain got a small reboot, takes a few minutes to readjust again."

"You're kidding right? I'm a neurologist, and licensed surgeon, and the brain does not get 'rebooted'."

Shego shrugged, "Best comparison I could make to being knocked out."

The other woman didn't know how to respond. Despite how nastily she had acted, how rude she was, Shego was still trying to help. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because we have a common goal. Different reasons for this goal, but we both want Kim back. And if I quit cowering in fear, and you quit manipulating me, we might get something done."

Anne raised an eyebrow as she watched Shego get up and get some water. She wanted to say something cruel, something sarcastic, something to make the other woman understand her place on the local food-chain, but she couldn't. Shego was right. Anne mumbled a small thank-you as she was handed the glass of water.

"So what are we going to do?"

Shego sighed, "We need a list of places he would take her. A kid in high school isn't likely going to have that much money, but if they are crazed enough they can come up with some insane means of getting something accomplished." She paused, "The problem is going to be tracking her. Then we need to figure out what exactly Ron is trying to do. Only then can we really be ready to rescue Kimmie."

"Wow…." Anne was speechless. Shego had an air of confidence around her like rescuing someone from a lunatic was an everyday thing.

"It's no big. Like I told you, and you found out, I used to be a super hero. I'm going to leave the list making to you on where you think Ron could be. I don't know squat about him, so I'm useless in that respect. On the other hand, I can scour his room, and the house to see if there is anything that says what he's up too."

Anne nodded slowly, reaching up and setting the empty glass on the kitchen table. Here she was, planning a rescue of her daughter in the middle of the night, with a woman she barely knew, who quit being a super hero because some villain had died.

It was a lot to take in.

"Why are you up anyways?"

Shego sighed, and was glad the darkness hid her blush, "Not snuggling…Kimmie….let the nightmares in."

Anne's jaw drop was impossible to see in the dark, and she slowly managed to regain her composure. "Ron…Ron's house is just down the street. It's the yellow one at the bottom of the hill."

Shego nodded and padded out of the kitchen. It was time to bring her rusty skills out of retirement, for at least one last time.

------------------

Dressed in the old cat suit Shego crept across the roof and to what she guessed was Ron's window. It hadn't been easy getting on the roof, thanks to the lack of any trees, and no chimney, but she had managed, namely thanks to a surprisingly strong drain pipe.

The window was unlocked and slid open easily. She slid into the room and look around, resisting the urge to let out a soft whistle.

Pictures of Kim where scattered across the bed and some were even on the floor, a pink heart drawn around Kim's head. That really was only a little useful though. Shego browsed as carefully as she could, without disturbing anything. Habits from sneaking into lairs carried over now, as she looked through the teenager's life.

She didn't find anything useful other than a list of names. Most of them weren't familiar, but two were.

"Drakken….Duff Killigan…Monkey Fist…DNA Amy…Gill…All of these have Xs next to them except for Drakken."

Shego slid the paper into her tool pouch that was strapped to her ankle. Perhaps Kim's mother knew who some of these other people were.

------------------

Shego slid back into the house without a sound, the door sliding shut behind her gently.

"You find anything?" Anne Possible was still up, sitting on the couch, a pillow tightly in her grip.

"A list of names…most of them are X'ed off save for this guy Drakken." She took the list out and offered it to Anne, who took it slowly.

"Drew Lipsky…or as Kim calls him, Drakken was a college friend of my husbands. He's also Kim's biggest nuisance. He's always trying to take over the world, and hasn't worked an honest day in his life."

Shego winced at the edge in the older woman's voice.

"You know…if you hadn't entered my daughter's life…this wouldn't have happened…?"

"And if she hadn't entered mine I'd probably lying in the gutter somewhere. I owe her my life…and she doesn't want it…she just wants my love right back…the love I'm not allowed to give her."

Anne forced back the tears. Neither of them spoke, and after a time, Shego softly treaded out of the room.

------------------

Author's Notes: No lynching please! Yes, things between Shego/Anne obviously are a little better, but not by much. The whole common enemy thing. Yes Kim getting carted off seems a little cliché…but then again most people aren't trying to cart them off because they're romantically obsessive mad men…or whatever Ron/Billy classifies as. Next chapter whenever.


	6. Little Red Addictions

More crazy stuff! A chapter dedicated to Billy….err…Ron.

-----------------

Kim's wrists ached as she came too. Manacles hanging from the ceiling where clamped around her wrists, which had held her body's weight during her unconsciousness. She groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

"Good, you're up KP."

"Damn it Ron! What's this all about?"

"It's Billy," he paused. "It's all about you. It's always been about you darling. Everything I did was to please you. The bumbling fool I was kept girls away so that I could attract your attention."

Kim gaped, "Your nuts."

"Only if you want me to be sweetie." He traced a finger down her cheek, "I'll be anything for you."

"Then about you "be" sane and let me go?"

He paused and drew back his hand, "I can't do that. Oh no…no no no…If I did that I wouldn't have you would I?"

Kim wanted to hit him, but her wrists were too sore to support her to kick him. Not that it'd do any good considering the situation. "So what's your plan Ron? Just going to keep me chained up until I die?"

"The NAME is BILLY." He relaxed for a moment before continuing, "Oh no, I've managed to get a little help. You remember the moodulator I believe?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would if it still existed. Unfortunately you broke it. I decided to settle on one of these nifty little patches instead." He held up a small red square. "With this you'll be mine forever."

Kim swallowed. "How'd you get one of those?"

"It's amazingly easy to convince people to do things when you prove that you don't value their lives. In Drakken's case it was after I'd stabbed his arm for the sixth time. For a coward he is surprisingly pain resistant."

Kim shuddered. Thoughts of torture never sat well with her, and usually made her queasy. But this time there was a small bit of satisfaction in knowing that Drakken had suffered for once.

She rejected the feeling in disgust, and stared at Ron. Her eyes accused him of being more of a villain then anyone else she had encountered. "So where are we?"

"Like I told you before, Canada."

Kim glared at Ron, but her stare was ignored as he adjusted her hair away from her forehead. With gentle pressure the red square was attached, and Kim's eyes glazed over.

"Do you love me KP?"

"Yes Billy."

"And you'll be mine forever?"

"Yes Billy."

"Good."

-----------------

Alright, it's short, insane, and a plot setter. The question is, am I going for Mind Control again or am I hiding an ace in my sleeve?

Conspiracy theorists of the world unite!


	7. Complications

Sorry this chapter ended up taking so long due to three hours of cleaning.

-------------------

Shego felt badly for rubbing her ally's, even though she might only be temporary, discomfort in the red head's face. It was more bad habit than an intentional attack, but it was uncalled for either way.

She sighed and sat on the bed. The other woman had been right, it was Shego's fault. But she couldn't have predicted any of it. And now the Princess who had helped her in more ways than she could have predicted, needed her help.

What a way to be forced out of retirement. Shego sighed and looked over the cat suit. It was hardly in useable condition, but her obsession with wearing such an outfit had compelled her to don it for her small breaking and entering.

There were several cuts and tears over the suit and the Velcro in the front was starting to fall apart. The whole thing was just begging for a strong wind to give it that last push to go to pieces.

Shego got up and walked into the bathroom, and started a shower. After triple checking the lock on the door she peeled the crumbling suit off and stepped into the hot water.

Donned in her more commonly seen borrowed pajamas she tiptoed down the stairs, her stomach begging for a bite to eat after missing an entire day's worth of food.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked in the living room, surprised to see the older woman still there. Shego paused, her hunger fighting with her mind.

Her mind won just barely with a promise of food after its deed was done, and before Shego understood what she was doing she was giving the other woman a comforting hug.

-------------------

Wade had been two things when he found out what had happened. At first he was upset with himself for not knowing that Kim had leanings towards the female gender, even though it was impossible to predict, then he was upset with Anne. He didn't like the thought that he had been used.

But concern pushed aside both emotions like a greedy child after candy. Kim was missing, presumably in Canada, and had been captured by Ron, who insisted on being called Billy, on the grounds that he loved her.

Needless to say the story had been quite the recap from the two women to him, and was complicated as they tried to explain what they knew, namely by stealing the phone from each other.

Shego's side had been soft, loving, romantic, while the other end of the spectrum had been dominated by Anne. The older woman had been cool and calculating the whole time, and her face tightened up when Shego had mentioned Kim's confession the night before.

Wade rubbed his temples, it had been twelve minutes since he had ended his conversation and the flurry of information was nowhere near helpful. What he needed was something tangible, something solid, something he could actually examine, process, and tinker with. Even abstract mathematical coding would have been easier at this point.

He sighed and looked at the information he had typed out as he listened, trying to pinpoint some place he could begin. Then he found a point that would work.

"Alright Drakken, let's find out where you're hiding today."

-------------------

Neither Anne nor Shego spoke of the hug. It was as if the very happenings were taboo. And both preferred it that way. It wasn't that they hadn't needed that moment of warmth, of friendship; it was that neither were sure if it was alright to feel it.

Anne despised Shego for ruining her daughter, and Shego feared Anne. It was simple, and it worked.

But if they resolved that, things would be complicated, and was something they both weren't sure they wanted.

Even if the hug was nice.


	8. Research

Yes, short chapters are what I'm doing. Namely because those particular bits don't need long chapters. Don't worry the bits that really need expanding will be longer than the ones that don't.

--------------------

It had taken two days. For forty-eight solid hours Wade had hacked, hunted, and pecked out the location of one Drew Lipsky, a.k.a. Dr. Drakken. To his surprise though, the man was in the hospital.

What surprised him even greater was –which- hospital he was in.

Kim's mother was even more surprised, "What do you mean he's in –my- hospital?"

"He's checked into the Middleton Metro Hospital, for what appears to be stab wounds."

"Alright, thanks Wade."

"Dr. Possible?"

"Yes Wade?"

"Kick Ron's ass for me."

Anne hung up the phone, and considered waking Shego up. It was a hard choice. The other woman deserved a chance to know what was going on, but she had only gone to bed a few short hours prior to Wade's phone call and Anne felt bad at the thought of waking her up.

The choice was difficult, but the idea to let Shego sleep won out. She had gotten access to Drew Lipsky's room with very little trouble, under the guise that she was checking for nerve damage.

The man inside, the terror of the world, was a mess. He had even darker circles under his eyes than usual, and his hair looked as if he hadn't showered in days. He was trembling too as she walked in.

"Anne…Possible…funny meeting you here…isn't it?" He attempted a smile, but it only made him look more afraid.

"Drew, you've done some really fucked up things in the past, but I don't care right now. What I want to know is what you know about where Ron is."

Drakken made an attempt to make himself appear as small as possible, "If I tell…he'll hurt me again."

"And if you don't tell, I'm going to hurt you."

"You wouldn't. Doctors take an oath!"

"No, but I know a woman who can produce flaming hot plasma at will…and she is staying at my house. Do the math."

His eyes darted around as his mind was putting together to possibilities of the validity of her statement, the ramifications of plasma burns, and of how much his health care was already going to hate him.

"The boy….Ron…he showed up at my door. Needless to say I protected myself. My men were screwed from the start. He stole a mind control chip I was working on, and took off."

"There better be good news in there."

"The mind control chip wasn't complete. The effects are like hypnotism. The person under the chip's control will only follow the commands if they want too. Knowing your daughter and the way that boy was acting….I'd say she's playing along for her own safety."

"How do you know about Kim?"

Drakken sighed, "He was gloating about his plan while he tortured me for that chip."

"Tortured?"

"You know of a better way to get shallow knife wounds over your spine and fingertips?"

Anne Possible left the injured man in his room. Justice could catch up to him later. For not his information had bought his freedom.

That was one less problem to face, and a new hurdle to tackle. Just where was Ron?

--------------------

Author's Notes: Felt like leaving it an open ended chapter. More coming as it is written.


	9. Mind's Eye

Small note, yes Kim is under the spell of an incomplete control chip! And Billy is still completely nuts.

------------------

Kim had felt the control chip exert its control as it had been connected to her forehead. It had felt clunky, and less forceful than the one Dr. Drakken had slipped on her in the past.

This one dug through her memories and feelings as "Billy" had asked her that first question. She had loved Ron, but then again it was like loving pizza, or kittens. With so many variations of one word's meaning it was easy to lie to chip and convince it that she loved him.

Her untouched corner of her mind was her safe haven regardless. She had learned how to lock herself up in her own little world, and ignore the travesties she was forced to commit. It was that little trick that had kept her sane as Ron had her follow him around like a puppy through a grocery store.

Following him wasn't a problem, the chip did it for her, and she didn't resist it. Better to let it do its job now, then shirk it later when she had a way to escape, when she knew where she was exactly.

She wasn't going to be helpless. Not like she had been when Ron had caught her off guard.

No, this time he'd pay.

------------------

REALLY Short Chapter Nine. Sorry. It was silly to through this in with Eight or Ten though.


	10. Oh, Canada

Shego had felt insulted when she had found out that she had been left behind. Anne's logic was sound, and she had meant well, but Shego was still upset.

"I wanted to be there."

"Look, stop acting so bratty. You've gotten less sleep than I have, and were going to collapse if you didn't get at least some."

Shego spread her arms, "So what? At least I'd pass out knowing something, instead of hearing about it after the fact."

Anne was thankful she had left out the part of using Shego as a threat. "What do I need to do to get you to stop acting like a six year old?"

Shego crossed her arms and slumped in her seat, "I'm not acting like I'm six."

"You are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. And I should know; I've raised three of them."

Shego tried to come up with something snippy, witty, anything, but she couldn't think of anything to say. The two sat in silence for a while as if the universe was on pause.

"I….I'm sorry." Shego hung her head. She wasn't sure why she was sorry, just that she was.

Anne tentatively reached around Shego and gave her a hug, "It's okay dear."

The two had spent the week prior working together, with the support of Anne's job, and the Possible clan. Wade had kept working, almost as if he was teacher's pet fishing for extra credit.

So far he found nothing.

It had been difficult for the two women to get used to being civil to each other. Shego preferred privacy, and could happily act as a hermit, as Anne needed emotional support whenever her mind wandered to the darker end of what could be happening with her daughter.

Shego had bent more towards Anne's perspective and she found herself feeling more emotionally stable when she was comforting the older woman. Though she drew the line at hugs. No one got to braid her hair, no matter what kind of pout they used.

That had disappointed Anne to no end. Mindless braiding of hair was fun, and distracting. Not to mention Shego had a lot of hair that could be braided.

The phone rang, causing Anne to untangle herself as she dashed for it, praying it was Wade. She cursed and slammed the phone back into the cradle as a computerized telemarketer told her she could save hundreds on car insurance.

"Easy girl! Don't break the phone." Shego had literally jumped when the phone had hit the cradle.

Anne didn't say anything and started to walk to the kitchen, her stomach proclaiming to her that it was lunchtime. She stopped as the phone started to ring again. Her hand picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Possible?"

"Speaking."

"It's Wade. I've got good news."

"You know where Kim is?"

"Yes and no. I found footage of Ron and Kim on a grocery store security camera thanks to a facial recognition program."

"Where?"

"Toronto. The problem is that they could be anywhere. But I've narrowed it down to the province and am still searching. I just thought it'd be good to let you know what's going on."

"Thanks Wade."

She hung up the phone softer this time and tried to avoid Shego's eager look. "Wade has an idea where Kim is. Some security camera in Toronto picked spotted her in a grocery store. He didn't say anything else though."

Shego nodded, her eyes betraying the disappointment that dwelled in her soul.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Shego's voice weighed heavy with her sorrow, "She's your daughter. I…I'm just the woman who made her gay."

Anne flinched at the words. They had cut deep.

"I had no right to blame you…Kim's always been strong headed, and lives life by her own choices. You are about as guilty as I am for her falling in love. I…I just need to accept that I have no control over her emotions, and just deal with it. She's her own person." She paused, and sighed, "And….if she loves you….you have my okay to….love her as much as you can. I'm not going to stop you. I had no right to think I could anyways."

The hug was just under the force of a tackle. Though the ground still made sure to announce that it was still there with a sting to Anne's backside. A sobbing body had latched onto her with such fierceness that she was surprised she had avoided cracking her head on the kitchen floor behind her.

"T—Thank…you…" Shego nearly choked on the words. It was as if the permission had let her feel alright to love the woman's daughter. As if it was alright to be a deviant to society in a way that had nothing to do with her looks or abilities.

It felt good.

------------------

Author's Notes: Small bit of sap, story progression, and well…whatever else you want to classify this as. So how close are we to ending this thing? Not a dang clue! That's right, I know how this story ends, but how we get there is made up along the way.

And I know there is probably going to be some complaints about the mind control shtick. Tough. XD Besides, it's a –crippled- mind controlled device meaning Kim is letting it string her along for the ride. But how strong is the hold for real? No one will know, yet.

And yes, Shego was rather overly terrified of Kim's mother, but seeing as she had been stripped while sleeping, and was generally hated by someone who she could end up seeing later in life, I think she was probably more afraid of upsetting Kim's mother and being kept from Kim, or in the least, having to endure hell when family visits, holidays, and celebrations occurred.


	11. Drinking Games

For those of you who don't know, now has a forum feature or it at least opened it up to me now, hence the new little board. Unlike my fics, keep it rated T and no spam age. XP

-------------------

To say Shego was drunk was like saying that fires where hot, or that standing next to an exploding nuclear device was bad. It was a complete understatement.

She was leaning against the doorframe as she struggled to down another gulp from the bottle in her hand when Anne had walked in.

"'Immie? Ish 'at shhooo?"

Needless to say sloshed had nothing on the pale woman as Anne tried to figure out where the liquor had come from. "No Shego…I'm Anne, Kim's mother."

"'At an't ee wight….shoo look shlike 'Immie an' 'verying!"

Anne stopped trying to reason with the woman and took the bottle, which was empty, from Shego. The drunk through her arms around the red head and held her close. "Shhhyy 'ove shoo 'Immie."

Anne tensed, a hug was one thing, but Shego was confessing feelings to the wrong person. Adjusting to the thought of her daughter loving the vagrant had been one thing, though it was hard to consider her a homeless wanderer with the sense of pride and honor the woman projected about herself. But to consider the woman loving her daughter was different some how. It was hard for Anne to understand why, but it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a nose tenderly rubbed against her neck. Regardless if they were drunk or not it was not something Anne wanted to experience from a fellow female. Shego landed hard on her backside as she was pushed away.

"'Ats 'ong 'Immie?"

Anne decided to play along with Shego's confusion, mostly to simplify things. "Not right now, okay? I've got a headache." It was only partially a lie. The day at work had been stressful with an emergency room visit from hell thanks to a drunk driver with no seat belt. Then to come to a drunk woman who was convinced you were your own daughter had caused the pounding to come back.

"Maybe you should sleep…"

Shego looked like she was going to cry at the suggestion, "Noooo…I isshed' shoo 'Ump'in….I wasssh 'orried…"

Anne sighed, "Movie then?"

The two snuggled up on the couch, only, at least in Anne's mind, to keep the intoxicated woman happy. Being too short to lay behind the other woman had distressed the brain surgeon, and she reluctantly was on the receiving end of a spooning.

As it turned out Anne's suggestion for a movie had been a rash one, as it seemed to be a complete day devoted to chick flicks. Every movie station was showing some form of a chick flick, even the action packed channels seemed to be aligned against her. Her relief was almost noticeable as she spotted a movie famous for its violence.

Slasher Street Six was playing as part of an all day Slasher Street marathon, featuring all eleven of the movies.

Unfortunately for Anne, Shego had always considered a good violent movie quality entertainment, and only snuggled in closer, her arms wrapped around the older woman's middle.

Sometime during the movie Shego's hand had wandered, and found itself sitting on a curving part of the older woman's chest. Anne didn't notice though as the movie drew her in. She had never been one for violent movies, but this one was complicated. The horror scenes had literally made her jump in her seat, and she had tried to hide behind some of Shego's hair as the villain made his slow, blood soaked entrance.

To her horror the movie didn't end with the heroes winning, but with the last one being brutally murdered, and his blood being used to write a famous line from Plato on the wall.

Only the dead have seen the end of war.

Anne shuddered as the credits rolled and realized two things, one was that Shego was snoring; the second was she was being groped.

She attempted to pry the hand off of her chest, but had curled around her bra through her scrubs.

"Girl's night?" It was James.

Anne looked up helplessly, "More like Drunk Shego night. She thought I was Kim, and the only way to get her to not hit on me was to watch a movie."

"Looks like that plan failed." James smirked teasingly. He was comfortable with what happened around the house. Growing up he had always been the sensitive child, something he masked with teasing later in life, and that led to him being an understanding person. Well save for his Kimmicub and her dating boys. "Either way, you're safe for the night. The twins are over at the Johnson's for the night, and I personally have some work that I need to catch up on anyways."

Anne's eye's pleaded for her husband's help, but he had nothing to offer in the way of help. Untangling women had never been a strong point of his, and doing so when one was drunk just seemed like a bad time to practice. "Honey, you're on your own this time. Sorry."

Anne sighed and considered using The Pout, but decided against it. She had sworn off using The Pout when she had married James, and had lived nearly twenty years without needing to use it once. Calling it out of retirement for something so selfishly simple seemed uncalled for.

"If I don't make it to bed because of this, I love you honey."

Shego's drunken slur emanated from behind Anne, who blushed, "I 'ove shoo too 'Rincessss…"

James chuckled, "I could always get the camera and record this moment as proof to why Shego shouldn't be allowed to drink."

Anne glared at him, "Knowing you it'd be your reason to why women should drink more often." She ignored the set of twitching fingers on her chest, "Besides, I could always email your brother for a copy of your bachelor's party. If I remember correctly the story goes that you got drunk and started giving everyone 'horsy rides' while wearing real reigns with a bit."

James paled, "Point taken. This event officially never happened. I never saw Shego drunkenly groping my wife, nor did I offer to video tape it."

"Good boy."

James walked out of the room rather quickly after that.

That still left Anne with one problem, the inebriated woman attached to her chest. She considered her options carefully, before nudging the other woman, and rolling towards the guilty limb.

The outcome was still a surprise though as a set of lips fiercely attached themselves to Anne's. Anne pushed away and fell of the couch, trying to get the taste of alcohol back out of her mouth. Shego looked still very drunk and now very guilty.

"Shego….let's make a little rule...okay?"

"M'kay 'Immie."

Anne chose her words carefully to match something Kim would say, hoping the words would stick better in the other woman's fuzzy mind. "No PDA when you're drunk, got it?"

"'At about 'Rivate Displays of Affection 'Rincess?" The woman's slur was getting better.

"No affection when your drunk, got it?"

A meek nod told Anne it was safe, "Good…now you go back to sleep. I'm going to make some coffee…how do you like it?"

"Strong 'nough to chew."

Anne blinked, the request had reminded her of a room mate she had in college, but the idea was chased off as Shego started snoring again.

-------------------

Shego's head was pounding.

Actually that was a lie. It had felt as if someone was tunneling the Brooklyn Tunnel through her skull with dynamite. On the coffee table in front of her was a cup of steaming coffee. Strangely enough it looked strong enough to be used to suspend cars to the ceiling. It was the kind of coffee she had when she was hung over.

But you had to drink to get hung over, and she didn't remember drinking.

"Shego quit staring at the cup. I know that look. I invented that look in Med School. You were drunk off your ass." Anne was sitting in the chair near the couch Shego was sprawled across.

"But…"

"Young lady, you drank a liter of vodka, STRAIGHT no less. You're lucky you liver didn't burst out of your body and leave you for that. Not to mention you were very confused." Anne's face went red.

Shego knew –that- look. She had invented it in high school. "What'd I do?" she groaned, grabbing the mug in front of her.

"You really want to know?"

Shego nodded between sips of the dark brew.

"In order, we have: confused me for Kim groped me in your sleep, and finally, this one I'm still trying to figure out why, kissed me."

Shego winced, "Full on?"

"Let's put it this way, my molars are clean."

Shego looked away sheepishly, "Sorry about that…self control was never a strong point when I got drunk in the past."

"…You kissed strangers?"

"More like carved my name into cars with my fingertips…"

Anne winced, "Only slightly worse than me…according to my best friend I had in college, I turn into a complete nympho who only goes for women."

"And mine's worse how?"

"I never carved up cars."

Shego smirked, "You win this round Possible." She sipped more of the coffee, the brew crawling down her throat with each sip.

"Yes, but you'll be back, right?"

Shego couldn't help but laugh, "Don't tell me you've done the whole save the world bit too?"

"Kim does take pretty heavily after me."

Shego stared, "Somehow that doesn't seem as creepy as it should. I could see you running about in bellbottoms and a t-shirt fighting villains."

"I'm not THAT old…yeesh…I had a midriff sweater anyways."

Shego was impressed, "Obviously more fashion sense than my brother and those damned paneled cat suits." She tried not to gag.

"You try explaining that to a devout Catholic."

"Parents?"

"Just my mother. Thought I was into Satanism because of those midriff sweaters."

Shego nodded, "Know the feeling. I nearly got confused by being part of some genetics extremism group because of that damned cat suit. Turns out they wore identical ones all the time. Frikkin' cults."

Anne smiled, "This is something I can handle now…"

"But me drunkenly hitting on you is not?"

"Reminds me too much of what I used to do."

"Any proof of these so call incidents?"

Anne's cheeks blushed a little, "Oh...I may have kept some incriminating tapes from those days in a fire proof box in my closet."

Shego smirked, "Sounds tempting."

Anne frowned, "No ideas got that? Or I might have to warn Kim what happens when you're drunk."

Shego nodded meekly, "Any news where she is yet?"

"Wade has it narrowed down to downtown Toronto. He's thinking the hiding place might be a rental lair, Drakken's lair, or god knows what else. Regardless the two were last seen there. He's doing what he can to narrow it down for us before we go."

"Good…makes finding that little jerk easier."

Anne didn't argue. There really wasn't a need to argue when you agreed with the statement.

---------------------

Author's Notes: And now we have the first documented case of Ango! XD

Chapter Twelve is a KP related update, mostly to fill in on her POV and the like. R+R is greatly encouraged!


	12. Darkened Fates

So much to write! But first I thank-you to everyone out there reading this. It seems with each story the hit counter gets stronger and stronger. This chapter is probably going to put this story over FTE's hits which sit at 2700 right now!. Needless to say this brings an urge to dance around like an idiot.

But realization that I in fact can not dance, keeps me from doing that.

Thankfully.

--------------------

Ron had made two mistakes in his plan. The first was when he had kidnapped the woman he had harbored a loving desire for since they had met in Pre-K.

His second had been a lot more deadly, more painful.

Biology class had taught Kim that the human body held roughly six quarts of blood.

Six quarts was a lot of blood. More blood than she had ever expected to be in one person's body.

But this wasn't six quarts. He had bled a lot, but nowhere close to death. Her mind was screaming to leave him, but something overpowered her, the sensation, the need to do what was right, as she carefully cleaned the wounds. Loving care is all her fingers did as the blood was tenderly wiped away and the wounds were wrapped.

He might have gone crazy, but there wasn't a need to kill someone who had been her best friend.

She hadn't meant to hurt him. The red head had honestly not known his feelings for her, and then there was this.

Both of them now had two strikes against them. The question was who got to bat next.

Kim slumped down next to the unconscious blonde and regarded the chip on her forehead. Technically the device was responsible for what happened, but at the same time it wasn't.

She had been sleeping when Ron had said it.

It had been something silly, that really wouldn't do much too innocent ears, but the control chip had been on, and it took the idea literally. In its incomplete circuitry keep a random notion from being used literally, and Kim had become hell unleashed.

Or rather, the darkness of her soul did. She had known that the beast within had existed, and at the thought of ever being tempted to let it loose used to give her nightmares.

That was why she had spent part of her life learning the martial arts, and even mixed it with cheerleading to keep herself disciplined when time for the martial arts had waned.

But the chip didn't care about discipline. It didn't care that Kim was technically asleep. And the beast rushed to the surface and broke loose from the mental conditioning that she had instilled in herself a long time ago.

Evil has its own unique form in everyone, in Kim it was a violent and savage creature that didn't care about anything but its needs to live…to survive…

And Ron had broken both of those rules with his brief draught of the brew of insanity.

As Billy he had captured Kim, and then kept her from being herself, or tried too.

And now the beast wanted revenge. The red head rolled over and straddled the blonde who blinked awake. He didn't wake up fast enough as her nails dug into his chest, a dragging motion was all it too to leave eight long trails of blood down his torso, tearing the front of his shirt open at the same time.

He was impassive about it, and brought the heel of his hand into her jaw. Her body arched back and she landed on the floor, on all fours. He was up already though.

Kim lunged, and got a piece of Ron's arm as he shielded his face from her talon like fingers. He threw a punch in and even tried a kick, but she had just used both to counterattack. He had Monkey Kung Fu, but she had more experience, more practice…and a level of wrath that rivaled the very demons in Hell.

She had been weak before, restrained, but now she was power, she was in control. She was the beast that had been yearning to be free since birth.

Kim actually woke up to Ron holding his side. There was the taste of blood in her mouth, but it hadn't tasted like her blood.

"So…that's what you're like…if you're evil." He slumped and passed out, against the bed.

That brought Kim back to the present. The present brought with it a lot of memories and feelings. And it brought the beast with it.

Kim peeled the chip off of her forehead slowly, wincing as it slowly released its grip with great reluctance. She had hurt Ron. Granted Ron had deserved it, but she had done something she had told herself she would never do in her life.

She wanted to run from it, wanted to escape it. But she couldn't.

Kim crumpled under her own guilt.

--------------------

Shego let the hot water soak everything from her. It bothered her that Kim was still missing, but they were close. Anne was doing her own pre-fight bit from when she was younger, and Shego did hers.

Shego's particular 'pre-save-the-world' bit involved a long hot bath to loosen her body, then some stretching to keep it limber; it had helped her prevent the evils of cramping back when she was still a hero.

The memories associated with that word were quickly buried by a string of thoughts though.

Wade, the contact the Anne had, had neatly done everything for them. A flight, hotel room, and directions to the old building Ron had taken Kim too had all been taken care of by him.

The boy definitely deserved a hug. But Shego had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't nearly a fair trade. Even though she was great at hugging when she was younger.

The flight was booked for that night, and there was nothing they could do but sit still, and ready themselves.

--------------------

Author's Notes: So the chapter is short, and personal demons are unleashed. Needless to say things aren't over yet.


	13. Super Hugs

There was something that had been bothering Anne since the day before. Since she had been forced into a rough encounter of lustful lips with hers. Shego was snoring next to her in the aisle seat. There was just something that looked familiar about the woman.

Anne sighed, it was right there, just outside of what her mind wanted to remember…

Then it clicked.

--------------------

Anne sat on the barstool and stared at the small collection of empty mugs and glasses. Her best friend was off dancing with some jerk, and had left her there, alone.

She sighed and ordered another drink, failing to notice the pale woman next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Anne looked over and did a double take. The woman next to her had long black hair, which made her light skin color look ghostly. "Fine."

The woman leaned against the bar, closer to Anne, "Are you sure? You look like a little girl whose puppy ran away."

Anne felt her eye lid twitch.

"Did you lose someone important?"

"No...Yes…I mean no!" Anne leaned back and chugged out of the mug that was set down in front of her.

The woman leaned back, "Oh…I'm here because I can't lose anyone. No social life and all that garbage." She sipped her drink slowly, and made a face.

"Oh."

"I'm Sharon by the way."

"Anne."

"Nice to meet you Princess."

Anne nearly choked, "Princess…? You're kidding right?"

"Not really. You remind me of a fairy tale princess. Same sort of elegance, and beauty about you as one."

Anne was shocked to think the nickname had been a compliment.

The alcohol had begun to take its toll on her though and she started to lean. Her new drinking partner didn't mind the extra weight and finished her mug. "Princess you okay?"

"Touch bit sleepy."

Sharon picked up her bill, and Anne slowly managed to dig money out of her pocket for what was left of her tab, having had meant to leave three times before, and just not doing it.

The two half-walked, half-stumbled to Anne's room. Anne managed to unlock it and they went inside.

It was hard to remember her motivation, maybe it had been the alcohol, maybe it was loneliness, maybe both, but Anne did something she hadn't done before. She pulled Sharon close and pressed her lips to her startled escort's.

There was no hesitation, no reluctance, just a sweet return.

The two parted and Anne turned red, "Sorry…never...that is…"

Sharon only smiled and pulled the other woman to her, enclosing her lips to pair that belonged to the flustered woman in her arms.

Anne woke up regretting that it was day. Her head calmly informed her that she had drank too much the night before with a blistering pain.

Anne's mind slowly collected itself, and it realized Sharon was missing from the bed, despite having been there the night before.

Well the living room, the kitchen, then there. But they had ended there.

Anne pushed herself up onto her elbows and studied the empty spot in the bed next to her. A single sheet of paper with two words on it was all that she could find.

No Sharon there to be found.

She picked up the paper and stared at it for a long time.

All it said was "I'm Sorry."

-------------------

Anne stared at the seat in front of her.

She didn't know what she was supposed to feel about the memory that had bubbled up.

Sharon had been a drunken one night stand that ended with heartbreak. Anne had looked for the other woman whenever she could, but she hadn't found her. She had just vanished.

Sharon had looked a lot like Shego, just trade the pale green skin for a pale ivory color and the two were identical. But Shego wasn't old enough to be Sharon…Anne's mind froze at the possible solution to the problem.

Shego was Sharon's daughter.

More puzzle pieces dropped.

Anne and Sharon…..Kim and Shego….

It was history waiting to give love another shot.

Anne buried her head in her hands, trying not to sob. She had taken her anger out on Shego over the woman she had fallen in love with when she had first met. She had been punishing Shego over Sharon.

-------------------

In her own little world, still soundly snoring away Shego couldn't help but smile, running to a woman with outstretched arms. A woman who looked almost exactly like her.

"Come on Sara, give Mommy a super hug!"

She latched onto her mother, seven again. "Mommy, do I give good hugs?"

The older woman smiled, "The best Princess. Now come on, it's time to go home. Wave good-bye to your friends."

"I don't have any Mommy."

"Never say that Sara Conner. You understand me? You'll always have friends if you know where to look."

The little girl nodded, "Okay Mommy."

-------------------

Shego's dream ended as the plane bumped down. She frowned. It had been a nice dream, just tingling enough to make her think it might be a memory. She stretched and yawned, catching herself noticing Anne was staring at her. "I drool or something?"

Anne forced a smile, "No, no…This is really hard to explain actually."

Shego put her arms down, "Try me."

Anne looked at the seat in front of her as the plane was being slowly taxied to the gate. "I….I slept with your mother."

Shego resisted the urge to die laughing, "Talk about a small world…" It was a confusing sort of humor that had swept over her, like laughing over accidently burning dinner.

Anne nodded slowly, "I'm sorry Shego."

A thin dark eyebrow was raised questioningly, "Why?"

"Well…that is….I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"Considering what happened yesterday…we are very much even then. Though that makes yesterday really, really creepy."

Anne nodded, "Let's never mention it again."

"Amen to that."

--------------------

The ride to the hotel was very solemn, as Shego and Anne brought themselves out of their personal states of disturbed and into a more mission oriented state of mind.

Check in took less than five minutes and each woman went to their own rooms to change. They had agreed on a simple out fit, black long sleeved shirts, dark cargo jeans and combat boots, the last one being something Anne had insisted on, mostly for nostalgic reasons.

The directions to the building Ron was last seen with Kim at were simple, and got the two women there like they were natives. It was run down, but not vary large, so searching was going to be easy.

Room clearing wasn't as easy as they had thought. It proceeded slowly, and some of the doors were nailed shut making it hard to open them without alerting other rooms of what was going on.

They had found Kim though, sitting in the basement hallway. She looked dead to the world. Anne stared in shock, trying to move, but Shego had recovered more quickly, and had dashed to the red head's side.

The girl didn't move though as the woman's arms wrapped around her. Shego had been worried about the girl, but a small smile said she was alright.

Ron was found heavily bandaged, from cuts and scrapes, not to mention a few bite marks. Anne said nothing and scooped the boy up carefully.

A lot of explanations were needed, and even more were most likely needed afterwards, but for the moment the woman decided to let Kim and Shego have their moment. It was the least she could do for them.

And for Sharon.

--------------------

Author's notes: Hopefully that cleared a couple more minor details up. More ficcage to come later, but this should keep you busy piecing together the puzzle now.

UPDATED: Thanks to Failte's proofreading. Sorry about that. And no, I'm not on valium. Intra-dependent story, in other words, EVERYTHING gets explained eventually.

And now I have a one shot idea stuck in my head because of this chapter.

Next Chapter: Kim explains her side of the week she was gone.


	14. Bubble Bath

Kim wanted to scream, to cry, to do something.

She had been missing for nearly eight days when Shego and her mother had found her. They were loving and understanding, a lot more friendlily to each other than when she had disappeared. She wanted to explode from the frustration of being out of the loop.

No one asked what had happened to Ron. They could guess from the blood on Kim's hands she had done it. She didn't get scolded, or bothered over it though. They just let her take a shower and clean up.

All this kindness made her want to scream until her lungs collapsed.

"Pumpkin….you alright in there?"

It was Shego.

"Yes…no…." she tried to think of the right thing to say, but couldn't.

"I'm coming in…." Before Kim could protest Shego was inside and the door was closed.

"Shego! I'm naked here!" Kim attempted to cover herself up with some bubbles that floated about.

"So?" Shego sat down on the edge of the tub. "Nudity isn't an issue right now. The issue right now is if you're okay or not."

Kim looked at the water, and white mounds of bubbles, "I'm not."

"Well that makes to of us. You know you had me worried to death. I need to that everything was okay. That…he…didn't try anything."

--------------------

Kim had been wearing the control chip for thirteen hours. It wasn't hard to deal with, as Ron was usually too busy trying to please her, to win her over and romance her, not to mention tried to cuddle her, which she faked her way out of by pretending that she wasn't sure how to cuddle, to actually make her do anything.

Thirteen hours. It was like forever. Time moved more slowly under the regulation of that chip. Every minute had been stretched to forever and beyond.

But it was worth it.

Kim knew she could just destroy the chip, its power only truly there if she was asleep, but that was as far as it could make her do anything.

She managed to fake it well though. And to her personal delight she noticed in a window's reflection of her that she had the same glassy eyed stare as she had before when she had been under the control of the original.

The excitement of "Billy" had tapered down after the first day, and on the second they went shopping. Then they had a brunch, followed by a movie. Billy hovered over her for everything though, save for the bathroom and when he had to make those trips himself.

It had turned into a daily routine. Kim considered escaping now that she had an idea where she was, and that it wasn't surrounded on all sides by ocean, but part of her knew that Ron needed help. Not the kind of help abandoning him in the middle of Wherever, Canada could bring either.

She played along, hoping that Wade would find her, that Global Justice would send a team, that Drakken would find her by accident, hell even an attack by an inter-dimensional monster would have been useful.

But there was nothing. Three days turned into four. Then four turned to five, then six, then a week.

And it happened. She had let herself fall asleep while watching a movie. The chip kept her physically awake, and had exerted its power as Ron had made a comparison to Kim being a lot like a woman in the movie. A woman who's very soul was tainted and darkened.

It was technically a malfunction, or perhaps just a lack of a particular circuit that kept thoughts and comparisons from being made into literal realities.

She had torn him apart.

He had been surprised, and that shock had made him weaker.

--------------------

Shego was hugging Kim. It didn't matter that it involved half-soaking herself in the tub, or that Kim was turning very red.

"Princess quit beating yourself up over it. You didn't do anything wrong. Mind control is a very sensitive thing. In this little incident, everyone was lucky."

"I don't feel lucky."

Shego was speaking softly, "You're okay, Ron can get that help he needs, and for some strange reason your mother and I are better around each other."

Kim pulled away, "Why are you two so nice now?"

"Long story."

"Try me."

--------------------

Shego was staring at Anne across the table. It wasn't intentional, she had just made eye contact and it had turned into a staring contest.

Both were refusing to blink as their eyes began to water, tears streaking down their face. Then they gave in and blinked, both of them at the same time.

It was silly, it was childish. It was a good ice breaker between them.

Anne was the first to speak, "You used to be a super hero…why'd you quit?"

Shego chewed on her lip. She hated that question. There was no good way to answer it. "Family conflict."

"Oh…?"

Shego sighed and slumped over her empty mug, "We were fighting a villain…and he killed himself…I got shouldered with the blame. So I quit."

Anne had a rotten feeling creeping over her. "So right there you quit being a hero?"

Shego looked up, "No…not right away. But without the money being part of that team had given me, I couldn't afford it. I had no way to support myself. And with no history of my life since I was seventeen it was hard to convince any place to hire a pale green woman."

"So you became homeless?"

Shego frowned at the word, "More or less. Living out of dumpsters isn't that hard when you get used to it in Go City. But here…where everything is so clean…so perfect…I was starving."

"…And Kim helped you…" Anne felt miserable now. The woman had suffered a lot before meeting Kim, and knew the dangers of being a hero. But she had been cruel, a little sadistic, and judgmental for no reason. She had emotionally tormented a woman she had known nothing about.

Shego gently reached over and touched the other woman's hand, "Look…it was scary and really disturbing when you stole those pajamas, but its okay. I'm a stranger in your house. A stranger that has been sleeping in your daughter's bed, and wearing her pajamas. It's understandable. Though I do have to say one thing."

"What?"

"I never started those kisses that you walked in on. Your daughter is very loving, and likes to drive a point, or in this case a desire home. She likes to make sure I know she cares about me. Mostly because I don't care about me."

Anne felt like she was going to be sick, "Shego….I…I don't know how to say this…I...I'm sorry."

Shego's hand wasn't there, and Anne didn't blame Shego. It surprised her to find two surprisingly thin, but muscular arms hugging. Anne had expected anger or hate, not compassion.

"Just promise me that you'll never perform the arts of De Pants Fu on me ever again and I'll forgive you."

Anne couldn't help but laugh.

--------------------

Kim was a little confused by the woman who had half submerged herself to hug the red head. "You used to be a super hero?"

Shego smiled sheepishly, "Well…yes…I was pretty good at it too."

"Like…super powers and everything?"

"Exactly like super powers and everything."

Kim's eyes lit up, "Like what?"

"I heal quickly, I'm faster and stronger, I'm incredibly sexy green, and I can generate burning plasma at will. Though nightmares and that last one are a bad mix usually."

Kim was like a child in a candy store, "Can…Can I see that last one?"

Shego smiled, "Sure Pumpkin." She sat up and stuck out a hand, as if she was inspecting her nails, and a green light lit up and danced around it. Kim could feel the heat radiating from the hand, and wasn't sure if she should be staring in awe of the power, or in awe of how talented her love was.

Then the plasma snuffed back out. "I'm also great for the Fourth of July."

Kim leaned over and hugged the woman, wrapping two dripping arms around her once dry middle. "In that case you're the sexiest sparkler I've ever seen."

Shego blushed, "Princess….is it alright if I love you too?"

--------------------

Author's notes: See? There is a reason behind everything!

Next chapter soon!

Don't worry, no new pairings in the future of this fic…especially not anymore Anon or Ango. : P


	15. A Thing Called Love

Ron was pouting. His plan had been ruined by his own carelessness. His plan.

He stopped and thought about it. His plan. His plan that had resulted in the capture of Kim Possible. The capture of his best friend for his own gain. He regarded himself with contempt.

He should have been happy that Kim had found someone. But he had acted no better than any other garden variety villain.

"Ron, lighten up already. You get any darker looking and the lights are going to go out."

He looked up to see Anne sitting on the foot of the bed he was laying in, "Hey Dr. P. Sorry about the insanity thing and all…"

"Ron…It's okay. As funny as it seems, even I, being a happily married woman and mother of three, have had my heart broken. It's all in how you cope in it. You coped badly. But I hadn't coped much better myself."

Ron scoffed, "Like you could do something wrong…everybody who is a Possible is frikkin' perfect."

"Ron?"

"Yes Dr. P?"

She slapped him. Ron's jaw was slack from the shock of being slapped.

"Shut-up. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Ron rubbed his cheek carefully, "Really then? What am I talking about?"

"Losing someone you love…with no hope to get them back." Her voice was choked out by the grief that was welling up.

"Oh….Who'd you lose Dr. P?"

She smiled weakly, tears on her cheeks, "It's crazy really to even say it. Let's just say they were very important to me for that short time that they were with me…and they're still important to me today."

Ron nodded and looked down at his blanket covered feet, "So how'd you recover from it?"

Anne sighed weakly, "I didn't at first. I started to become reclusive. I still went to the same bar I met her at every night for a year, hoping to find her again. But slowly…I gave up hope of meeting her again."

"Wait….your love was a woman?"

Anne looked away, "No…not a woman….THE woman."

Ron smirked, "So it runs in the family….?"

Anne turned, "How…wait…what?"

"Falling in love with women…it runs in the family…."

Anne let out a breath of relief. She had gotten worried that the boy had discovered the secret that she held onto.

"What did you think I meant?"

Anne waved a hand around flippantly, "Oh…you know…"

Ron's brain made a mental connection, the kind of mental connection that usually resulted in him getting yelled at for absurd theories. "It was Shego's mother wasn't it?"

Anne stopped her face pale. The blonde next to her had just blurted it out, like it was nothing. "…Yes…back when we were in college."

Ron shook his head. It was amazing to think of the woman in front of him falling in love with another woman, much less the mother of a woman like Shego.

"Ron…Please don't tell Kim…"

He nodded weakly. It didn't matter if he did anyways. He barely understood how it was possible, which meant Kim would refuse it to be possible.

"How- How'd you get over her…?"

Anne sighed, "I met James at that bar. He had asked me why I looked like a sad little princess. And…things just grew from there. He brought me back around…my grades improved again, and now…well everything is just history."

Ron nodded weakly. He wasn't sure how he was going to carry on…but Dr. Possible had done it, and came out with a happy life. Other people did it all the time…he could do it too.

---------------------

Shego was getting the shampoo to wash Kim's hair when it happened. The redhead had been restless as it was, and sitting in the tub for long periods of time just didn't seem as fun unless she could have Shego in there with her.

So she pulled her in, clothes and all.

Shego let out a loud shriek as she was pulled violently off balance into the water with the redhead. "Kimmie, damn it-!"

Kim smiled and grabbed the other woman and kissed her. After all you can't argue with someone else's tongue in your mouth.

Shego complied with her own tongue, struggling to gain some sort of footing in the impromptu fight of wills she found herself in. Hers was weakening as she found how much she had wanted, no, how much she had needed this.

The shampoo was lost in the water, but the bottle of liquid wasn't important anymore. There was a twisting, and somehow Shego found herself under Kim. She wasn't sure how it happened, but it felt right, especially considering how much taller she was.

She wrapped her arms around the redhead and pulled her close, content to have her close.

"Shego….you're a little overdressed to be in the tub."

"You're fault Pumpkin. If I had a warning I could have been naked."

Kim snickered, "True…hardly fair that you get to see me naked though."

Shego gently nuzzled the girl, "I'll make it up to you later."

"Uhh…Shego…what was this bit about De Pants Fu that you were talking about earlier?"

"Err…"

-----------------------

It was one thing to see an upset red head dripping in a towel, but it was another to see a fully clothed, and soaking wet female who was following behind her come out of the bathroom.

"Mother, I want to make one thing –very- clear."

Anne looked at her daughter, "Kim…what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I am the only one allowed to strip this woman," she paused and grabbed Shego as if she was a teddy bear and held her close, "for any reason."

Anne looked at Shego who looked back apologetically, mouthing "It just slipped out" as secretively as she could.

Anne looked back at Kim and nodded, "Makes perfect sense to me. Though just tell me one thing…why is Shego soaking wet?"

Kim stopped and blushed, her mind scrambling for an answer.

Shego answered for her, "Pumpkin got carried away and decided that it'd be fun to share a bath, but failed to tell me before inviting me in."

Ron immediately covered his ears, "I'm not hearing this, Shego is not talking about taking a bath with Kim…"

Shego smirked and walked over to Ron, who swallowed hard as her nose was touching his, before his hands were peeled off of his ears, "Ron, I know it's not a pleasant idea, but you just need to accept both Kim and I are very…driven people. Thoughts and actions are going to come up, so if I decide to say I'm going to shag Princess like a mink, you just need to handle it, okay?"

Ron nodded weakly. Anne on the other hand was cracking up. She knew it wasn't really that funny, but to hear it come so cleanly, and so clearly out of Shego's mouth had made an interesting point out of it.

"Mom, that is not funny!" Kim was embarrassed at Shego's frankness, despite the notion of shagging like minks having its promises. She didn't get to complain for long though, because as if to prove her point Shego scooped up the flustered teen and carried her back into the bathroom.

"Come on Pumpkin, we still need to wash you're hair."

Ron was quickly joining the woman who had collapsed on the bed in a state of gasping for air between giggles. The look of shock on Kim's face had been the ultimate mood breaker. It was a perfect example of how out of control things were for a girl who could do anything. It seemed she could do anything but manage her love life correctly.

"Dr. P, aren't you worried about them...you know…?"

Anne shook her head, "Not really…The very night I met Shego's mother we ended up sharing my bed, and it wasn't exactly a sleep over. Besides…it's not like Shego's going to get Kim pregnant."

-----------------------

Author's Notes: That's it, the end. A little odd to end it this way, but I felt like it. XP If Chapter Thirteen left you a little lost, go read Tender Souls, it helps explain things from Sharon's POV, and makes it a little sweeter I hope.


End file.
